


Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie Tickle Mario

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Multi-Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Randomness, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Some random story I came up with where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie decide to play a ticklish prank on Mario. Derp.





	

"Hey! Dashie!" Pinkie Pie called out as she saw Rainbow Dash flying in the sky. Pinkie had just come up with a great idea that she was sure her friend would agree with.

Rainbow Dash looked down at her and sighed in annoyance. Rainbow didn't really want to talk, but she decided she couldn't let one of her closest friends down. Turning around, she made her way back down to earth and landed in front of Pinkie Pie.

"What is it, Pinkie?"

"A few minutes ago, I decided I wanna play a prank on Mario, and while I was thinking about all the ways to do it, I just came up with this great idea! You wanna hear it?"

"Yeah, sure," Rainbow said.

"Okay, so, the idea is to tie him up, and tickle him, and then just listen to him laugh for hours!" Pinkie explained.

"Wait, what?!" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief. "Pinkie Pie, didn't Mario ever tell us that he totally hates being tickled?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he understands just how much fun tickling is. And besides, I wanna hear him laugh in that funny-sounding voice he has!"

Rainbow Dash took a few moments to think about it, but then realized that the first thing that Pinkie Pie said was right. And she could relate to the second thing she said, also.

"You know what, Pinkie? I don't think I ever heard him laugh, either, not in that voice."

"It's about time we did!"

"And maybe if he's hiding something from us, we can tickle him and make him confess!"

"Yeah! It could be anything in the world! Well, what do you think? You wanna tickle him with me?"

"Are you kidding me?! I'll do it! I'll totally do it! Oh, man, this is gonna be the best prank ever!"

Meanwhile, at Mario's house, Mario was taking a nap on his bed in his room. He didn't suspect a thing as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie arrived and snuck into the house without getting caught. They managed to avoid letting anyone see them or know they were there. When the two found Mario's room, they snuck inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. They saw that he had all of his regular clothes on - red hat, red shirt, blue overalls, white gloves and brown shoes - but that was okay; for now, they only needed to find something to tie him up with.

Pinkie Pie looked around and retrieved a few ropes, and gave a couple of them to Rainbow Dash. As carefully as they could, they began to tie Mario to the bed, with Pinkie Pie tying his wrists to the poles closest to his head, and Rainbow Dash tying his ankles to the poles at the end of the bed. With him restrained, Rainbow and Pinkie waited patiently for him to wake up so that they could have their fun.

A few minutes later, Mario awakened and tried to get up, but he couldn't move his arms or legs. He noticed that his wrists and ankles were tied to the bed he was on, and then he noticed Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie standing in front of his bed. He guessed that they were planning something for him, but he didn't recognize ever being in this scenario before, so he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Rainbow? Pinkie? What are you doing?!" Mario asked.

"We've been waiting for you, Mario!" Pinkie said with a smile. "We have a surprise for you, and you're gonna love it just as much as we will! Hee hee hee!"

"But what are you gonna do?" Mario asked.

"We'll give you a hint."

These were the only words Rainbow Dash said before she went directly in front of the bed, grabbed one of Mario's shoelaces with her teeth and pulled it to untie his shoe. After it had been completely undone, she let go of the lace and removed the shoe with her front hooves.

"Rainbow? Why are you--? Are you gonna..." Mario tried to finish his question, but at first, the mere thought of doing so filled him with too much fear for him to do so. But he couldn't admit how nervous he was about this situation, so he managed to finish it. "...tickle me?"

"Maybe. How'd you know?" Rainbow asked as she used her hooves to pull off the sock from Mario's foot. Then, using her teeth to grab the shoelace from Mario's other shoe, she untied and removed it in the same manner, as well as pulling off the sock from that foot as well.

"I guess I figured it out too fast for you." Mario looked away and blushed in embarrassment. He hated having his shoes and socks taken off.

With both of his shoes and socks removed, Rainbow Dash moved away from the bed for the time being. Pinkie Pie cringed in apparent disgust and fanned a hoof in front of her face. 

"Phew! Wow! Do your feet smell bad or what?"

"Pinkie..." Mario took this as an insult, but he was ignored.

"It's okay, though! We'll still get started!" Pinkie smiled again. "But first, I'm gonna try something..."

"Oh, mama mia..." Mario said to himself, knowing exactly what was in for.

Pinkie trotted over to the front of the bed, and brought up one of her front hooves. She slowly traced it around the sole of Mario's left foot. His reaction was a nearly instant giggle, followed by a few more.

"Hee hee... Pinkie... hee hee hee... stop that! Hee hee hee... That tickles! Hee hee hee!"

"Oh, really?" Pinkie asked with a mischievous look on her face.

She pulled her hoof away from Mario's foot, allowing him to stop giggling and catch his breath. When it seemed like he had regained himself, Pinkie Pie trotted over to the side of the bed and turned to Mario. She raised her front hoof again, but this time, she began to undo the buckles on Mario's overalls. Mario was confused at first, but his mood changed to fear when Pinkie pulled his overalls down and pulled up his shirt, revealing his stomach.

"Pinkie, no..."

"What's wrong, Mario? Are you ticklish here, too?" Pinkie asked.

Before Mario could answer her question, Pinkie stroked her front hoof directly on his stomach. Mario tried to resist laughing from how much it tickled, but he couldn't help himself and began to laugh. It was more than just giggles, but true laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Does that tickle?" Pinkie asked, despite that she knew how obvious the answer was as she kept tickling him until he responded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, IT DOES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Now thinking that she knew what his weakness was, Pinkie removed her hoof from Mario's stomach and let him catch his breath. It took slightly longer for him to recover than when she tickled his feet, but she didn't mind that one bit. Pinkie Pie trotted back over to Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, now we're gonna start," Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, please, don't tickle me anymore. I hate being tickled so much..."

"We know you hate it and all, but now, you're gonna get the surprise!" Pinkie responded.

Judging by the situation he was in, Mario knew exactly what she was talking about. And he had a bad feeling about it.

"You ready?" Rainbow Dash turned her neck to face her right wing, and plucked a single feather from it before giving it to Pinkie Pie. 

"Here it comes!" Holding the feather in her hoof, Pinkie trotted back to Mario. 

The completely helpless Mario cringed in fear when he saw what she was holding. The torture was about to begin, and he had to make one last ditch effort to stop it, regardless of whether it would actually be successful.

"Pinkie... whatever you do, don't you dare..."

"But it's fun!" Pinkie countered. 

Then she moved the feather towards Mario's stomach and started to tickle him with it. As she did, she said those three words that Mario never wanted to hear when he was tickled...

"Coochie coochie coo!"

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The moment she started tickling him, Mario began to laugh uncontrollably. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!!"

Pinkie heard his words despite his hysterical laughter, but she deliberately refused to comply. Instead, she continued tickling him, picking up speed with every passing second. By the time her hoof was going as fast as it could go, Mario was nearly crying with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PIHIHIHIHIHIHINKIE PIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!!"

"Yeah, that's me!" Pinkie said, ignoring his insult as she continued to tickle him with the feather and listened to his adorable-sounding laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! DON'T HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DO THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TO MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!!" Mario continued to laugh.

"Wow. That laugh is awesome," Rainbow Dash admitted.

"You wanna give it a go, Dashie?" Pinkie suggested.

Rainbow Dash thought about this for a moment, and deciding that she shouldn't be left out of this opportunity, she pulled out a second feather from her wing. Returning to the front of the bed, she began to tickle Mario's feet. When Pinkie Pie saw Rainbow joining in on the fun, she temporarily removed her own feather from Mario's stomach, giving him a break from the stomach-tickling and hoping that his feet would be at least slightly more ticklish than when she first tickled them. Judging by his reaction, they were, and it wasn't just slightly more. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HEY, DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASH, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT!!"

Pinkie didn't think Mario would laugh as hard as he did when she tickled his feet before, but she didn't care. With both ponies knowing the right places to tickle him, Pinkie resumed tickling Mario's stomach, occasionally switching to his side and navel to see if he would react differently. Maybe it was because of Rainbow tickling his feet, but the amount of laughter resulting from Mario didn't change even slightly, no matter where she tickled him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! BOTH OF YOU, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP TIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!!"

While the ponies felt like they could go on for hours, Mario was absolutely losing it and didn't know how much longer he could go. His face was turning a deep red, his face was sweating excessively, his eyes were filled with tears that were streaming down his face, and he felt like he was either going to pass out or die from barely being able to catch his breath, and yet, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie continued to tickle him. They were having a great time tickling him and listening to his laughter. Rainbow wasn't kidding, it did sound awesome. The ponies' tickling continued for at least ten more minutes.

Realizing that Mario wasn't confessing anything, Rainbow decided to stop tickling his feet and pulled her feather away from him. Even though she was still busy tickling Mario's stomach with her own feather, Pinkie was somehow able to notice this.

"Hey, Dashie, don't you wanna keep going?" Pinkie asked.

"Nah. He's not telling us any of his secrets," Rainbow said as she removed the feather from her mouth. "In fact, I don't think he even has any to tell us."

"Oh..."

After hearing the somewhat unfortunate answer, Pinkie finally started to feel bad for Mario. If just hearing his laughter didn't count, she and Rainbow had been tickling him for nothing. She stopped tickling and removed her own feather from his body. Then, she and Rainbow started to untie their victim from his position. While all of this was happening, Mario was trying to catch his breath; he was having a hard time, but now that the ponies had stopped tickling him, it was much easier to do so. When he was completely free from his restraints, Mario sat up, panting repeatedly and putting one hand on his face to wipe off the sweat, and his other hand on his excessively-tickled stomach. He had never felt this humiliated in his life.

"Why would you two do this to me...?"

"It was her idea!" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to Pinkie Pie with her front hoof. Then Pinkie proceeded to confess all of the reasons for this torture in a fast voice.

"Oh, Mario, we are so sorry we had to do this! I-I just wanted to hear you laugh, and Dashie said that she did, too, and--"

"What did you just say?!" Rainbow asked, offended.

"Sorry!" Pinkie apologized to Rainbow, and then continued talking to Mario. "We thought maybe it'd be a great prank if we went to your house without getting caught, and tied you up, and tickled you for as long as we wanted! Oh, will you ever forgive us?"

By the time she had finished talking, Mario had finally regained control of his breath, and could respond without panting so much.

"Pinkie, it's okay. I understand now that you told me. But there is something I need to warn you..."

"That one day, you're gonna get back at us for what we did to you?" Pinkie asked, concerned.

"Yes. Exactly."

There was a moment of silence as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looked at each other, both completely lost in words. Unable to think of a response, Rainbow and Pinkie both turned and ran out of Mario's house. They really didn't want him to get his revenge, but they - even Rainbow Dash, unbelievably enough - were afraid that he would.

Now that the damage had been done, Mario got off his bed, put his socks and shoes back on, and fixed his clothes. He really hoped that nobody else who might have been in his house alongside him and the ponies knew what was going on, because that would humiliate him even further. On the other hand, even if one other person did know, that would make the chance of his retaliation against Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie happening much higher.


End file.
